Usuario discusión:AutumPanda
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Creadores Fakemon! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Archivo:Grito de Juby.ogg. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Kawaii Kiwi (Discusión) 00:34 28 nov 2010 Juby en Coral Me preguntaba si me darias permiso para usar a Juby en mi dex. Es que es tan lindo y tiene esa mirada tan cute. ¿Y qué dices? ¿Me das permiso? Por fissss. -- 00:40 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Pindile en Sicxo Claro que te doy permiso para usar a Pindile en tu saga :P -- 23:20 4 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro me ecnatnaría, hey ese Gochiruzeru en el frasco de tu user esta genial. Y una pregunta podría mi personaje archivo:Dan sprite.png aparecer en tu saga Pokemon! Mario bros. Mmm.... No lo se podría tener mesclado? bueno pero lo principal es que quiero que tenga un Dragonite y un Infernape eso es todo los demas eligelos tú y luego ponlos en la sección Equipo Pokemon de su página Mario galaxy 2... PD: Tambien quiero tener un Jaroda Cosas primero Hola xD, bueno quería saber un apodo tuyo solo para saber. Bueno luego le eh preguntado a Kiwi si puedo estar un Summer cream, y me dijo que eras el creador a si que te hago la misma pregunta: Puedo estar en summer cream??? si puedo, no te preocupes ella ya puso mis datos soy Coco Cream n_n Y por último creo que debería haber un tipo elemental de hechizos o poderes ect..., se podría llamar tipo hechizo o magía, pero esos ya están tomados; creo por otros usuario de pokefanon. A si que creo que habría que inventar otro nombre para el antes mencionado tipo. ~MarioBros. 00:05 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Lo siento Lo siento pense que tu eras CURRO xD ~MarioBros. 15:29 11 dic 2010 (UTC) juby Juby mejore el artwork miralo ahora Archivo:Frank_Artwork.png juby Juby mejore el artwork miralo ahora Archivo:Frank_Artwork.pngel maestro de los gallade 15:11 21 dic 2010 (UTC) huevo de Lickitung Lo quiero!!! porfa juby Mario aaaaaah kiwi mexicano ya casi se acaba el 25 de diciembre estoy justo a la hora quiero un huevo raro de Lickytung [[User:Pika...|''Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|New]][[Woodrow|Jear...]] 02:34 26 dic 2010 (UTC) ... Mira hice una animación de Summer Crem yay archivo:Summmer Cream animation.gif metete al xat c: [[User:Pika...|Happy]][[Usuario Discusión:Pika...|New]][[Woodrow|Jear...]] 16:34 26 dic 2010 (UTC) HOla Hola juby te meterias en elxat pplis? --el maestro de los gallade 22:16 4 feb 2011 (UTC) D: yo veo "llena de amor" D: y ya va a terminar D;, seamos amigos... ok?Mandarina✿¿something to say? 19:18 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Buenos días pueblerino! Hey! Pues por distracciones se me pasó la fecha del huevo de Retami... TENGO... 519 ediciones y me das un ticket huevo plis? BasuraVolcánica 16:24 13 feb 2011 (UTC) JUBY Juby seria molestia pedir que me hicieras un toturial de artwork al estilo de tadeo? el maestro de los gallade 17:31 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Guarde Hola Juby, podria adopar un huevo de Cneeth (o algo asi) gracias!! PkGuiador 21:16 14 feb 2011 (UTC) D; Holy sh-... cómo rayos?! ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ ★ Yo soy... Lady Curro ! Y canto Bad Currance ★ 19:01 25 jun 2011 (UTC) porfa puede eclosionar el huevo?? Ahh donde estoy!!!?? Quien eres?? No me mires!! 19:22 25 jun 2011 (UTC) ZORRITRO QUIERO EL MIO. Lado amarillo patito,mola un monton~~ 19:39 25 jun 2011 (UTC) ZORRITRO QUIERO EL MIO. Lado amarillo patito,mola un monton~~ 19:39 25 jun 2011 (UTC) <3 Archivo:Gayo_gayo_gayo.pngArchivo:AwesomeFace.gif Sucumbe a sus poderes ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ ★ Yo soy... Lady Curro ! Y canto Bad Currance ★ 15:56 20 jul 2011 (UTC) D: MSN CACA NO ME DEJA ENVIARTE MENSAJES!! V:< Si no te los he contestado es por eso... xD ven al xat, que sí sirve. ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ ▲▼Peekah~]] Crazy for ever~▲▼' 20:03 24 jul 2011 (UTC) 8D Felizitacione de cumpleanno! Yay, ya tienes una arruga más (?) Uh, te paso el regalo por msn que esta cosa no me deja subir imágenes. xD ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ ★ Yo soy... Lady Curro ! Y canto Bad Currance ★ 22:30 24 jul 2011 (UTC) Aw Ayer no te felicité el cumpleaños D: Felicidades, Jub ♥ [[Usuario:Irisita/Firma|» ιяιs;]] 19:05 25 jul 2011 (UTC) Re Bueno te diré la verdad. Flygonic me bloqueó por robar una cara MM a poke espectaculo (porque las de ahí no me gustan) entonces decidí irme y comenzar denuevo aquí. Si tengo Fakes tambien tengo OC pero no se como hacer el Sprite. Explosion11 17:21 26 jul 2011 (UTC) Porque?! Porque has borrado el art de juby que te he hecho?! Si no lo querias, desde un principio me hubieras dicho que no lo hiciera; si vas a despreciar todas las imágenes que te hice, anda, terminaras borrando por un mero capricho todos tus regalos.▲▼Peekah Despreciada...▲▼'' 23:07 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Porfavor puedo usar a juby como un pokemon de mi OC? si quieres le ago sus minis Archivo:Vs_Félix.pngVisitenme Bitches 23:09 17 sep 2011 (UTC) 'Tete100 roba' El roba de DA,como dice en mi pagina de usuario estoy dispuesto a comunicar los robos cuando pueda,y este es uno de ellos,solo busca fornang en DA y veras -.-.Elglaceoncreciente. 13:16 13 dic 2011 (UTC) hi :3 ¿Puedes terminar los lideres de Kentro? esque me encantan 8D --SOLo 15:23 16 jun 2012 (UTC)